Ultimate Crossover Royal Rumble 2: Deadly Game
by Kevinbaconfan12
Summary: 180 characters from games, tv,internet, and anime compete in the ultimate crossover royal rumble 2. for a prize of 100 million dollars and a spot in the main event of wrestlemania 33
1. The Pre Show

The lights came on, revealing an arena full of nearly 75,000 screaming fans, the stage was similar to the Monday Night Raw arena from 1999, with a huge titantron , the stage covered in scaffolding, and a black curtain in the center for participants to enter.

Deadly Game by Theory of a Deadman was playing as the camera panned around the arena, showing the fans, who were cheering wildly, making faces to the camera, and many had handmade signs showing support for various wrestlers.

Standing in the ring was Vince McMahon, wearing a very nice pinstriped suit and holding a microphone

 **Vince: Ladies and gentleman, live from the staples center in Los Angeles, California, I bring you the Ultimate Crossover Royal Rumble 2: Deadly Game!**

Pyro erupted from the stage and the crowd popped and were staring in anticipation at the ring

Vince exited the ring and the camera panned over to the commentary booth, with Hall of famer Jerry "The King" Lawler, Jim Ross, and Michael Cole, all sitting at the table, wearing tuxedoes and smiling

 **Jr: welcome, to the ultimate crossover royal rumble folks, in just a few minutes we will be starting this fantastic show, with 180 participants**

 **Cole: wow, that's more than double last years.**

 **Jr: that's right Michael, and you know what else is increased?**

 **Cole the prize, a gift of one hundred million dollars**

 **Jr: not just that, the winner of this match will also face the winner of wwe's royal rumble, this January, and the current wwe world champion in the main event of WrestleMania 33!**

 **King: we now go to "Mean" Gene Okerlund who is live outside the locker room**

The camera is now backstage, focused on "Mean" Gene, who is standing in a hallway, in front of a door that reads "Locker Room"

 **Mean Gene: thank you very much king, the door behind me is currently housing the 180 participants for tonight's contest. Earlier today I was able to get interviews with some of the participants**

Skip to Danny Tanner from Full House looking into the camera

 **Danny: I will clean house at the royal rumble**

Skip ahead to Jack Bauer from 24 staring at the camera

 **Jack: if I can save the world from war in 24 hours, I can win a rumble in 3 hours.**

Skip to Solid Snake from Metal Gear staring into the camera

 **Snake: last year, I was a record setter, but I didn't get the record that matters the most, total victory, tonight that will change, as I will be as elusive as a snake in the grass.**

Skip to peter griffin, staring into the camera

 **Peter: haven't you heard the rumors mean gene?**

 **Mean Gene: what rumor? That you're going to win the rumble?**

 **Peter: that's not a rumor, that's a given.**

 **Mean Gene: so, what is the rumor?**

 **Peter: you haven't heard?**

 **Mean Gene: heard what?**

Peter starts dancing and singing

 **Peter: that the bird is the word, don't you know about the bird? B-b-bird is the word!**

Skip to Dr. Evil and Fat Bastard from Austin Powers, in a locker room

Fat Bastard is sitting on a bench, looking at Dr. Evil, who is standing over him, yelling

 **Dr. Evil: why must I be surrounded by freakin' idiots?!, I give you one job, win the rumble, and yet you can't even make it longer than 1 minute? I guess if you want something done, you have to do it yourself! I'm an evil genius, why must I do all the work?!**

Mean Gene enters the locker room, and walks up to Dr. Evil

 **Mean Gene: excuse me Mr. Evil, can I get a statement**

Dr. Evil rudely interrupts Mean Gene

 **Dr. Evil: DR EVIL! I didn't spend 7 years in evil medical to be called Mister, thank you very much.**

 **Mean Gene: sorry, but can I get a statement**

 **Dr Evil: I am going to win the royal rumble and get that…**

Dr. Evil puts his pinky on his lip and stares menacingly into the camera

 **Dr Evil: 1 Million Dollars!**

 **Mean Gene: Actually, the prize is 100 million bucks and a spot at WrestleMania**

 **Dr Evil: if you correct me again, I will feed you to the sharks with the frickin laser beams on their heads!**

The camera is now in the cafeteria, focusing on goku and goten, sitting at a table with one of every type of meal in the center, and chowing down while showing absolutely no table manners.

Mean Gene walks up to goku

 **Mean Gene: good evening goku, do you have a statement for tonight's rumble**

Goku looks up at Mean Gene, dumbfounded, and talks with his mouth full, spitting crumbs all over his outfit

 **Goku: what's a statement? Oh hey, can you get me some more gravy?**

Goku continued to scarf down his meal, and act as if mean gene wasn't even there

Mean Gene put his microphone to goten

 **Mean Gene: what about you son, do you have any words?**

 **Goten: well, my dad won last year, and they say like father, like son, so maybe tonight is my night**

Mean Gene looked into the camera

 **Mean Gene: all right, there you have it, everyone seems confident tonight, so we will go back to our commentary team!**

The camera is now back in the arena and focusing on the commentary team

 **King: thanks a bunch, mean gene, now before the rumble begins, we need to show you why the numbers of the rumble are so important.**

A promo is being played, with epic sounding orchestral music playing in the background

Clips of the arena and fans from last year's rumble, sitting in the audience

 **A female narrator is heard excitingly talking**

 **Narrator: the royal rumble, one of the most dangerous and unpredictable events in history**

Clips of last year's entrants walking down the ramp

 **Narrator: 80, 80 was the number of participants in last year's ultimate crossover royal rumble**

Clips of Rangiku, Jill, Ivy and Nina entering the arena

 **Narrator: 13, the number of female combatants in last year's match up**

Clips of Justin Bieber getting beat up

 **Narrator: 11, the most amount of people it took to eliminate one person, belongs to Justin Bieber**

Clip of Sue Heck waving to her family In the crowd and getting knocked out by Jack Bauer, with 0:04 displayed in the corner

 **Narrator: 4, the shortest time spent in the ring, this dubious honor belongs to The Middle's Sue Heck**

Clip of Sue, sobbing backstage

Clip of Solid Snake walking down the ramp and fighting in the ring, with 87:33 in the corner

 **Narrator: however, for a number worth celebrating, look no further then big boss's clone, Solid Snake, who entered at number 1 and lasted 87 minutes and 33 seconds**

Clips of goku eliminating Mike Haggar, Astaroth, Spike Spiegel, Link, and Michael Myers

 **Narrator: 12, goku eliminated 12 participants, or 15% of the competition, more than anyone else, which also tied roman reigns' record, can anyone top this record?**

Clips of past contestants, such as Jack Bauer, Goku, Snake, and Peter and new participants such as Mr. Incredible, Darth Maul, Dr Evil, Leon Kennedy, Drake and Josh, all posing and taunting for the camera

 **Narrator: 180, the number of participants in this year's Ultimate Crossover Royal Rumble, more than double last years, it is truly anyone's game this evening!**

Clip of Goku, posing after winning last year's event

"Ballroom Blitz" by Sweet starts playing as A montage begins of last year's eliminations, Clips of Justin Bieber's beatdown , Michael Myers dominating and eliminating people, and various clips of brawling.

The Royal Rumble Logo from 1988 to 1992 was displayed as "Ultimate Crossover" were displayed above it in red and bold, and were dripping as if they were bleeding.

OK, I think that's enough stalling for now, let's get the rumble underway! (in the next chapter)


	2. Psycho Ball Z

The camera panned around the arena, showing the fans screaming and staring the ring in anticipation.

Legendary Wwe ring announcer, Howard Finkle, entered the ring, while holding a microphone

 **King: well, lets go up to howard finkle.**

The Crowd fell into a hush as The Fink started to talk

 **Howard Finkle: Ladies and Gentleman, it is now time for the Ultimate Crossover Royal Rumble 2: Deadly Game!**

The crowd stared anxiously at The Fink

 **Howard Finkle: Here are the rules. The individuals who drew number 1 and number 2 will enter, and after every minute, a new competitor will join the fray. A competitor is eliminated when they go over the top rope and both feet hit the floor. The last person in the ring after everyone else has been eliminated, will receive the 100 million dollar prize, and a spot at WrestleMania 33!**

The Crowd erupted, knowing the appearance of the first entrant was mere seconds away

 **Howard Finkle: and now, let us all find out, who drew number 1!**

 **ENTRANT #1 – GOTEN (DRAGON BALL)**

The crowd cheered louder as a young boy, wearing an orange gi, with hair just like his father goku, entered the arena as the character select theme from budokai 3 was playing

 **Cole: looks like the first entrant is the son of last years winner, goku**

 **King: earlier, goten seemed pretty confident**

Goten walked down the ramp, smiling and flexing for the crowd

 **Howard FInkle: introducing first, GOTEN!**

Goten ran down the ramp and leaped into the ring

Goten grinned from ear awaiting the next entrant

 **Howard Finkle: and now, who drew number 2**

 **ENTRANT #2 – TRUNKS (DRAGON BALL)**

The crowd continued to cheer as another young boy, with gray hair and wearing a blue gi entered the arena as "Rock The Dragon" played

 **Jr: ok, this could be interesting, their parents are rivals, so do you think they could be enemies tonight?**

 **King: you never know. But I am wondering if they'll fuse into gotenks tonight?**

 **Cole: fusion is not illegal, but if the gotenks gets eliminated, then both goku and trunks are eliminated**

Trunks saw who was in the ring and sprinted down

Trunks leaped over the top rope and stared down goten

The bell rang

Goten and Trunks continued to stare down each other, both looking reluctant to start the match

Goten got up to Trunks and the 2 grappled each other

Neither gained an upper hand as both struggled to overpower the other

During the grapple, trunks swiftly elbowed goten in the stomach, stunning him

Trunks ddt'd goten into the mat

Trunks then proceeded to get on the top turnbuckle

Trunks dove off the rope in position for splash

Before trunks could connect the move, Goten lifted his knees up, blocking the move

Goten got up and lifted trunks to a standing position

Goten goes to the ropes and runs into trunks, clobbering him with a spear

Goten stands up taunting for the crowd as trunks lays on the mat

Goten turns torwards the stage as the 10 second clock appears

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #3 – PSYCHO DAD (MCJUGGERNUGGETS)**

The crowd booed as an angry looking middle aged man, wearing a cap and t-shirt entered the arena

 **Cole: things just got more serious, now we have psycho dad**

 **King: he is the first of 4 members of team juggie in this match.**

Psycho Dad came down to the ring, slowly

Goten waited in the ring, looking nervous

Psycho dad stood up to the apron and entered the ring

Goten ran up to Psycho dad, causing him to big boot Goten

Psycho dad started stomping Goten

 **Jr: isn't this child abuse?**

Trunks jumped on Psycho dad's back, temporarily stunning him

Goten runs up and dropkick Psycho dad, knocking him down

Goten and Trunks nod to each other and run up to Psycho Dad and nail him with a double leg drop

Goten and Trunks Shake Hands

Goten turns his back to Trunks and walks towards Psycho Dad

Trunks strikes Goten with a clothesline from behind, knocking him down

Psycho Dad leaps up and hits Trunks with a flying knee

The 10 second clock appeared

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

 **ENTRANT #4 – DIXIE CLEMETS (RUMBLE ROSES)**

The crowd gave a massive pop to a blonde cowgirl, wearing a vest and chaps with a cow pattern on them entered the arena as "Yankee Rose" by David Lee Roth was playing

Dixie stood at the top of the stage, doing a dance consisting mostly of shaking her hips

Dixie threw her cowboy hat into the crowd and sprinted into the ring

Dixie ran in and immediately clotheslined Psycho dad

Goten ran up to Dixie and Dixie picked him up and Fisherman suplexed him

Trunks ran up to dixie and kicked her in the face

Dixie fell to the ground, holding her head

Psycho dad ran up and kicked trunks in the back of the knee

Goten ran up to psycho dad and hit him with a hurricanrana, sending psycho dad across the ring in a corner

Dixie snuck behind goten, spun him around and superkicked him in the face

Trunks walked up to Psycho Dad and started kicking him while he was on the ground

Goten grabbed dixie and forced her into the corner

Goten started punching dixie, but dixie was blocking the attacks with her arms

The 10 second clock appeared on the screen

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3..2…1

 **ENTRANT #5 JAR JAR BINKS (STAR WARS)**

The crowd booed as an alien, with a head like a fish entered the arena

 **Jr: oh no,not this guy**

 **King: he is so annoying**

Jar Jar shouted…

 **Jar Jar: weesa win rumble!**

Jar Jar ran down the ramp and into the ring

Jar Jar was speared immediately by Psycho dad

Goten, Trunks, and Dixie stood in a straight line, staring at jar jar, waiting for him to get up

Jar Jar stood up stunned as Goten, Trunks, and Dixie knocked him out with a triple superkick, knocking him backwards over the top rope and to the floor

 **1** **ST** **ELIMINATED – JAR JAR BINKS – BY TRUNKS, GOTEN AND DIXIE CLEMETS (0:23)**

 **King: good riddance!**

Psycho dad attacked Dixie from behind knocking her down

Goten and Trunks grab Psycho Dad and irish whip him

Goten and Trunks double hip toss Psycho Dad

Trunks puts his hand for Goten to shake it, but as soon as Goten grabbed it, Trunks kicked him in the stomach

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

Who will be next?

Will goten and trunks ever get along?

Will George lucas ever make Jar Jar less annoying?

Find Out Next Time

Most Eliminated – Goten, Trunks, and Dixie – 1 (tied)

Longest Time – Goten and Trunks (3:00)

Shortest Time – Jar Jar Binks (0:23)

Still In Ring – Goten, Trunks, Psycho Dad, Dixie Clemets

Eliminated – Jar Jar Binks


	3. Groening Vs MacFarlane

**ENTRANT #6 - PHILIP J. FRY (FUTURAMA)**

The crowd gave a large pop as a man in a red jacket and jeans entered the arena

 **Cole: here we got Fry, from the hit show, futurama!**

Fry stood at the top of the stage, took a deep breath, and then ran down the ramp, into the ring

Fry goes in and immediately clotheslined Psycho Dad

Fry then goes up to goten and kicks him in the stomach

Trunks runs up behind Fry and punches him in the groin, Causing Fry to fall to his knees and hold himself in pain

 **King: goten and trunks, what a ruthless assault!**

Goten and Trunks then proceed to start kicking the stunned Fry

Psycho Dad stands up and double clotheslines both goten and trunks

Dixie then runs up to Psycho Dad and strike him down with a rough ryder

Fry then gets up and throws Dixie into a corner

Fry runs into the corner and clotheslines Dixie almost out of her boots, knocking her over the top rope,

Dixie dangles on the top rope as Fry tries to shove her over the top

 **Jr: we may lose Dixie here!**

Dixie kicks Fry in the side of the head, stunning him as she lands back in the ring

 **Dixie: don't mess with a lady!**

Goten and Trunks start stomping Psycho Dad while he's on the ground

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #7 – HERCULE SATAN (DRAGON BALL)**

The crowd was smiling and laughing as a man with an afro and a thick handlebar mustache and wearing a brown and white gi, with a cape, entered the arena

 **Jr: oh no, not this guy**

 **King: what's wrong with Hercule? He is a great competitor**

 **Cole: yeah, he is a former world martial arts champion and he defeated cell in his own tournament**

 **King: exactly, if goku could do it last year, why wouldn't hercule be able to?**

Hercule stood at the top of the stage with a big arrogant grin, threw off his cape and ran down the ramp

Hercule jumped in the ring and posed

Psycho dad went up to Hercule and stared at him, menacingly

Hercule punched Psycho Dad, which had no effect

Psycho Dad punched Hercule in the jaw, knocking him down

Psycho dad lifted Hercule by his pants and shirt collar and throws him out, over the top and to the floor

 **Jr: well, you what? That "Champion" just got eliminated, and I believe that was in record time**

 **2** **nd** **ELIMINATED – HERCULE SATAN, BY PSYCHO DAD, (0:18)**

Goten runs up behind Psycho Dad and start punching him in the back

Psycho dad turns around angrily and shoves Goten backwards

Trunks runs up and dropkicks Psycho Dad in the knee, causing him to fall against the ropes

Psycho Dad is leaning on the ropes as Trunks starts lifting up his leg, trying to get him over the top

 **Trunks: goten, get up and help me!**

Goten stands up and walks over to Trunks and starts helping lift out Psycho Dad

Trunks and Goten are able to lift Psycho Dad and he is stuck on the top rope

While Trunks is pushing Psycho Dad, Goten stops and gets behind Trunk

Goten lifts Trunks over the top, causing both Psycho Dad and Trunks to land on the apron

 **King: goten, turning his back on his buddy**

 **Jr: what's wrong with that? Trunks would have done the same thing**

Trunks quickly rolls under the bottom rope

Psycho Dad stands up on the apron as Goten stands in front of him, trying to shove him off

Psycho Dad headbutts Goten, knocking him back

Fry runs up to Psycho Dad and attempts and clothesline, but Psycho Dad ducks it, and then Psycho Dad punches Fry and quickly re-enters the ring

Dixie runs up to Psycho Dad, and knocks him down with a swift bicycle kick

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #8 – DONKEY KONG**

The crowd gave a massive pop as a giant ape wearing a red tie entered the arena

 **King: now we got donkey kong, a very large competitor**

 **Cole: it will be difficult for someone to lift him over the top!**

Donkey Kong ran down the ramp, stood on the apron and stepped over the top rope and into the ring

Donkey Kong quickly shoved down Psycho Dad

Fry ran up to Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong lifted Fry up over his head

 **Jr: we might lose fry here!**

Instead of eliminating Fry, Donkey kong just gorilla press slammed him

Donkey Kong went up to Trunks and Goten and picked them up and double chokeslammed them

Donkey Kong was standing in the center of the ring as Dixie snuck up behind him

Dixie jumped on Donkey Kong's back and wrapped her arms around his throat

Donkey started running around the ring like a bull, trying to get Dixie off his back

Donkey then snapmared Dixie off his back and leg dropped her

Donkey stood in triumph in the center of the ring and pounded his chest as he stared the titantron

The 10 second countdown appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #9 – STAN SMITH (AMERICAN DAD)**

The crowd gave a small pop as a man with a giant chin and wearing a blue suit entered the arena

Stan ran down the ramp, smiling.

Stan got in the ring and clotheslined Psycho Dad

Stan then threw Trunks into a corner

Stan ran to trunks and hit him with a flying knee

Donkey Kong spun Stan around and Stan hit him with a dropkick

Fry walks up to Stan and the 2 of them stare each other down

 **Cole: looks like we have a stare down between Stan and Fry**

 **King: we've got matt groening vs seth macfarlane**

Fry punches Stan, Stan returns the favor with a punch to the jaw and the 2 keep pummeling each other

Donkey Kong runs up and clotheslines both Fry and Stan

Donkey Kong then irish whips Fry into the corner

Fry lands, standing and stunned in the corner

Donkey Kong then puts a disoriented Stan in front of Fry and gets in a corner on the opposite side of the ring

Donkey Kong ran full speed, hitting both Fry and Stan with a huge Splash, causing both to fall to the ground in pain

 **King: Kong, doing serious damage on Fry and Stan**

Donkey Kong stands up, celebrating as Dixie and Goten hit Donkey Kong with a double dropkick

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #10 – HOMER SIMPSON (THE SIMPSONS)**

The crowd gave a very large pop as a fat yellow man, wearing a polo shirt entered the arena

Homer ran down the ramp and quickly takes out Goten with a big boot

Dixie ran up to Homer and he put the cowgirl in a bear hug

Dixie struggled to get away as homer tightened his grip

Homer threw dixie over the top rope, and walked away to where stan and fry were on the ground

Unbeknownst to homer, dixie only landed on the apron and she crawled under the bottom and back into the ring

Homer walked over to where Stan and Fry were crushed by Donkey Kong

Stan was stunned and laying on the ground and Fry was grasping to the rope and trying to stand

Homer helped Fry up

 **King: looks like we have an alliance here between Matt Groening's characters**

Homer and Fry started stomping Stan

 **Cole: and they're working together to take out Seth Macfarlane's stan smith!**

Homer and Fry picked up Stan and threw him over the top and to the floor

 **3** **RD** **ELIMINATED – STAN SMITH – BY FRY AND HOMER (1:22)**

Fry turned around to celebrate and Homer ran up to him and clotheslined him from behind

Dixie ran up to Homer and knocked him down with a super kick

On the other side of the ring Goten and Trunks shove Psycho Dad into a corner

Goten and Trunks grab Psycho dad's legs and try to lift him out

Psycho Dad breaks free and Punches Trunks, knocking him backwards and stunning him on the ground

Psycho Dad kicks Goten in the stomach, causing him to bend over

Psycho Dad picks up Goten for a powerbomb

Psycho Dad attempts to powerbomb Goten over the top rope but when he gets close, Goten grabs the top rope, holding it with all his strength

 **King: goten holding on for dear life!**

Psycho Dad tries pushing Goten over as Goten wraps his legs around Psycho Dad's throat

Goten uses his legs to pull Psycho Dad out and onto the floor

 **Jr: he did it! He did it! He eliminated Psycho Dad!**

 **4** **th** **ELIMINATED – PSYCHO DAD – BY GOTEN (7:46)**

Goten fell back In the ring and crawled into a corner, looking relieved

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

Who will come out next?

Can Team Groening work together again?

Which one of Jesse's game systems will Psycho Dad break for losing?

Find out Next Time

==============stats=================

Most Eliminations – Goten (2)

Longest time - Goten and Trunks (8:00) (tied)

Shortest Time -Hercule Satan (0:18)

Still in ring – Goten, Trunks, Dixie Clemets, Philip J. Fry, Donkey Kong, Homer Simpson


	4. Two and a half outlaws

**ENTRANT #11 – FAT BASTARD (AUSTIN POWERS)**

The crowd was booing as very fat man with red hair and wearing nothing but a plaid sumo belt entered the arena

Fat Bastard walked slowly down the ramp, his legs struggling to hold his large frame up

 **Jr: oh no, not this guy!**

 **King: returning from last year, we have fat bastard!**

 **Cole: and earlier tonight, we saw him being berated by his boss, Dr Evil, who will be making another appearance later tonight**

Halfway down the ramp, Fat Bastard grabbed his groin in pain

 **Fat Bastard: oh, Jesus Christ, this diapers making my nuts rub together, it's gonna start a fire!**

Fat bastard entered the ring

Fat bastard ran into Fry and knocked him down with his stomach

Homer ran up to Fat Bastard and took him down with a shoulder tackle

Fat Bastard quickly got up and charged at homer

The 2 giants got locked in a grapple, trying to test each others strength

Homer got an upper hand on Fat Bastard and tried to pick Fat Bastard up for a slam, but as soon as Homer bent over, Fat Bastard grabbed Homer by the groin

Fat Bastard held onto Homer's privates as Homer writhed in pain

Fat Bastard looked straight into the camera

 **Fat Bastard: you know what my favorite finisher is? Twist of Fate!**

Fat Bastard twisted Homer's privates, causing him to squeal like a girl

 **King: oh my god, that's gotta hurt like hell!**

 **Jr: thankfully he already has kids**

Fat Bastard let go and then clotheslined Homer

Fat Bastard then posed for the crowd as they continued to boo him

On the other side of the ring, Donkey Kong shoved Goten and Trunks to the ground

Dixie ran up to Donkey Kong and hit him with a high cross body, but Donkey Kong caught her in midair

Donkey Kong put Dixie in position for a tombstone piledriver and then proceeded to do The Undertaker's signature move on the cowgirl

 **Cole: I think he killed Dixie!**

Dixie laid on the ground, eyes closed and not moving

Donkey Kong picked Dixie up and put her lifeless body on his shoulder

Donkey Kong threw Dixie over the top and she fell to the ground, limp

 **5** **TH** **ELIMINATED – DIXIE CLEMETS – BY DONKEY KONG (7:49)**

 **ENTRANT #12 – SPIKE SPIEGEL (COWBOY BEBOP)**

The crowd gave a gigantic pop as a man wearing a blue suit and smoking a cigarette entered the arena

 **Jr: business is about to pick up, here we have Spike Spiegel from cowboy bebop!**

 **King: last year Spike did ok, he got an elimination and was one of the last people to be eliminated**

 **Jr: true, but that may have just been luck of having a high number, let's see how he does with number 11!**

Spike took one last huff off of his cigarette, dropped it, squishes it with his boots and proceeded to slowly walk down the aisle

Spike entered the ring and went up to Fry and irish whipped him into a corner

Spike proceeded to start kicking Fry in the corner

Spike then ran over to Donkey Kong and spinning heel kicked him

Spike ran up to Homer and knocked him out with a Sheamus-Style brogue kick

Goten ran up to Spike and kicked spike in the ribs, stunning him

Goten attempted to ddt Spike, but Spike threw Goten in the air and hit him with an Rko out of nowhere

Trunks ran up to Spike and Spike elbowed him in the chest, causing Trunks to bend over, stunned

Spike ran into the ropes and back to Trunks, striking him with a Booker T style scissors kick

Fat Bastard walked up to Spike and Spike kicked him in his large stomach, which had no effect on the large man

Fat Bastard put his hands around Spike's throat but before he could do anything, Spike head butted Fat Bastard, stunning him

Spike struggled to pick up Fat Bastard

 **King: he's not gonna try and lift fat bastard ,is he?**

Spike was able to lift the overweight scotsman into position for an attitude adjustment

Spike backed up to the ropes and dropped Fat Bastard out to the floor

 **6** **TH** **ELIMINATED – FAT BASTARD – BY SPIKE SPIEGEL (1:43)**

Spike stood in triumph at eliminating Fat Bastard

 **Jr: how? How? How the hell did he do that?!**

Everyone else, aside from Spike, was down

Spike stared at the titantron, waiting for the countdown to begin

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

 **ENTRANT #13 – ANTON CHIGURH (NO COUNTRY FOR OLD MEN)**

The crowd booed as an evil looking man, with a beatles haircut and wearing a button up shirt and jeans entered the arena

 **Jr: all right, now we have Anton Chigurh.**

 **King: sugar? Who would be scared of a guy named sugar?**

Chigurh slowly walked down the ramp as Spike looked on with anticipation

Chigurh entered the ring and stared at Spike

Spike fan kicked Chigurh, which had no effect

Chigurh grabbed Spike by the face and just shoved him backwards

Spike immediately kipped up and ran full force into Chigurh with a high knee, which knocked Chigurh down

Fry ran up behind Spike and started punching him in the back

Spike struck Fry with his elbow, full force, stunning him

Spike punched Fry twice on the side of his head and then dropkicked him in the ear, launching Fry to the ropes

Fry was resting on the ropes when Spike super kicked him, launching Fry over the top and to the floor

 **King: Spike eliminating Fry!**

 **7** **TH** **ELIMINATED -PHILIP J. FRY – BY SPIKE SPIEGEL (7:26)**

Donkey Kong ran over to Spike and threw him over the top rope, but Spike lands on the apron as Donkey Kong turns around

Spike gets on the turnbuckle and nails Donkey Kong with a missile dropkick from the top rope

Spike gets up and as soon as he does Homer runs up to him and knocks him down with a clothesline

Goten runs over to where Homer is, jumps on the ropes near him and springboard dropkicks the big yellow guy

The 10 second clock appears on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #14 - CHARLIE HARPER (TWO AND A HALF MEN)**

The crowd looked on with disgust as a 40-year-old man, wearing a bowling shirt and shorts entered the arena

Charlie ran out of the back and into the ring

Charlie entered the ring and goes after Homer, striking him with a punch to the jaw

Chigurh walked up to Charlie and chokeslammed him

Goten and Trunks run up to Chigurh and start punching and kicking him

Chigurh shoves them both to the ground

Donkey Kong walks up behind Chigurh and full nelson slams him

Spike runs up behind Donkey Kong and hits him with a backstabber

Goten runs up to Spike and hits him with a flying forearm

Goten sits in the corner resting

Everyone in the ring was down as the 10 second clock appears on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

 **ENTRANT #15 -NEO (THE MATRIX)**

The crowd gave a small reaction to a man in sunglasses and a black trench coat entered the arena

Neo ran down the ramp and dove over the top rope Into the ring

Neo walked over to Homer and kicked him while he was on the mat

Neo then walked over to Trunks and kicked him

Neo looked on with arrogance

 **Neo: like shooting fish in a barrel**

Spike leaped up and ran over to Neo and hit him with a bulldog

On the other side of the ring, Chigurh sat up, as was Homer

Chigurh ran over to Homer and clotheslined him over the top and to the floor

 **8** **th** **ELIMINATED – HOMER SIMPSON – BY ANTON CHIGURH (5:19)**

Charlie stood up and ran over to Chigurh, but Chigurh knocked him down with a big boot

Donkey Kong walked up to Chigurh and put him In a bear hug

Donkey Kong then threw Chigurh on the ground and started stomping on him

Goten and Trunks came up and started helping Donkey Kong stomp Chigurh

Goten, Trunks and Donkey Kong started to lift Chigurh out, but struggled to get him over

Chigurh head-butted Donkey Kong and kicked Goten, and then Trunks, to break free of their grip

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

Who will be next?

Can anyone stop chigurh?

Find out Next Time!

Most Eliminations – Goten and Spike Spiegel – 2 (tied)

Longest Time – Goten and Trunks (13:00)

Shortest Time – Hercule Satan (0:18)

Still in the Ring – Goten, Trunks, Donkey Kong, Spike Spiegel, Anton Chigurh, Charlie Harper, Neo

Eliminated-jar jar binks, hercule satan, stan smith, psycho dad, dixie clemets, fat bastard, philip j. fry, homer simpson


	5. Revenge of the insect duelist

**ENTRANT #16 – JAMES EARL CASH (MANHUNT)**

The crowd looked on in horror as a bald-headed man in a blue prison jumpsuit and carrying a baseball bat entered the arena

 **Cole: oh no, not this psycho!**

 **King: looks like our next entrant is serial killer, james earl cash!**

 **Jr: thankfully, he is not allowed to have any lethal weapons, no knife, gun, machete**

 **King: yeah, the only thing he could use is his bat**

Cash sprinted down the ramp and into the ring

Cash entered the ring and quickly hit Charlie in the head with the bat

Chigurh walked up to Cash and stared him down

Cash pulled the bat back to swing at Chigurh, but the bat was grabbed by Spike, stopping Cash from swinging it

Cash jerked the bat from Spike's hands and then jabbed him in the ribs, causing Spike to hold his stomach in pain

Cash then swung the bat full force into Chigurh's stomach, knocking him backwards

Neo ran up to Cash, and Cash hit Neo in the head with the butt of the bat, which made Neo fall down

 **King: Cash, going crazy here!**

Cash then ran up to Donkey Kong, who was standing by the ropes and hit him in the back with the bat, causing Donkey Kong to fall over the top rope, but Donkey Kong landed on the apron and slid under the ropes

Cash walked back to the center of the ring as Goten and Trunks got on both sides of Cash and then charged at Cash

Cash spun around ,swinging his bat ,and took out both goten and trunks

Cash put the bat over his shoulder and began looking at the down contestants

On the other side of the ring, Spike was starting to get up

Spike ran at Cash as Cash began to Swing the bat at Spike

Spike ducked under the bat and ran behind Cash

As Cash started to turn around, Spike struck him with a pele kick, knocking Cash down and causing him to drop the bat

Spike stands up, picks up the bat and throws it out of the ring

 **Jr: yeah, get that bat out of there!**

The 10 second clock appears on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

 **ENTRANT #17 – ARAGORN (LORD OF THE RINGS)**

The crowd gave an average pop as a man with long hair and wearing a black robe entered the arena

Aragorn ran down the ramp and into the ring

Aragorn ran up to Spike and hits him with a flying clothesline

Aragorn ran up to Charlie and big booted him

Cash ran up behind Aragorn and punched him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground

Cash started ruthlessly stomping Aragorn while he was on the ground

On the other side of the ring Chigurh and Donkey Kong were punching each other

Donkey Kong double ax handled Chigurh, stunning him

Donkey Kong then threw Chigurh over the top and started trying to push him out

Neo then ran up to Donkey Kong and Chigurh and attempted to push both of them out, but both of them barely went over the top as Neo turned around and started celebrating as if he just won the royal rumble

Donkey Kong and Chigurh slowly walk to Neo from behind

Neo turns around, startled

Neo punches Chigurh, and then Donkey Kong

Donkey Kong and Chigurh then double chokeslam Neo

The 10 second clock appears on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

 **ENTRANT #18 – DARTH VADER (STAR WARS)**

The crowd looked on in fear as a man covered head to toe in black metallic armor entered the arena

 **Jr: oh boy, this should be interesting, we have the leader of the sith, Darth Vader**

Darth Vader slowly walked down the ramp as the other participants in the ring looked on with fear

Darth Vader entered the ring and was charged by Neo

Darth Vader picked up Neo and hit him with a samoan drop

Darth Vader ran up to donkey kong and clotheslined him over the top and to the floor

 **9** **TH** **ELIMINATED – DONKEY KONG, BY DARTH VADER (10:12)**

 **King: that was quick, he eliminated Donkey Kong, a favorite to win this matchup!**

Darth Vader then ran up to Aragorn and big booted him

Cash and Charlie ran up to Darth Vader and started punching him

Darth Vader then shoved them away and double clotheslined them

Spike ran up to Darth Vader and hit him with a combo of punches, all of which had no effect

Spike then tried to kick Darth Vader, but he ducked it

Darth Vader elbowed spike in the face and hip tossed him

Goten and Trunks stood up and stared down Darth Vader

Goten looked at Trunks

 **Goten: trunks, it looks like we'll have to do something drastic!**

 **Trunks: right!**

Goten and Trunks stood beside each other as Darth Vader stared them down

 **Cole: oh boy, what do these 2 have planned here?**

Goten and Trunks perform the fusion dance ending with them leaning to their sides and touching there finger tips

A burst of light surrounded the 2 boys

 **King: that light is blinding!**

As the light dissipated, goten and trunks were gone, but a new person was standing there, a kid with black and gray hair, and wearing a blue and gold vest with white pants, it was GOTENKS!

 **Cole: ok, goten and trunks have fused into gotenks,**

 **King: ok, let me explain the rules, fusions are allowed, any eliminations achieved by gotenks, count for both goten and trunks, and if gotenks gets tossed, then both goten and trunks are gone**

Gotenks stared down Darth Vader, smiling arrogantly

Gotenks then charged Darth Vader, hitting him with a flurry of punches and kicks, which knocked him down

Gotenks started celebrating as Charlie ran up to Gotenks

Gotenks back dropped Charlie Out

 **10** **TH** **ELIMINATED – CHARLIE HARPER, BY GOTEN AND TRUNKS (4:46)**

 **Cole: dominant performance from gotenks!**

Gotenks started celebrating as the 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

 **ENTRANT #19 – LITTLE MAC (PUNCH-OUT)**

The crowd gave a large pop as a kid in a black tank top and green shorts and boxing gloves entered the arena

Little Mac held one arm up, and then gave a quick combination before running down the ramp

Little Mac entered the ring and immediately went to Neo

Little Mac jabbed Neo in the jaw twice, and then hit him with a strong hook to the chin, and finished off with a strong uppercut, knocking Neo to the ground

Little Mac then ran up to Chigurh and struck him with a European uppercut, stunning him and knocking him backwards into the ropes

Little Mac started trying to lift him over the top, but couldn't budge him

Aragorn ran over to Chigurh and started to help Little Mac

Gotenks and Spike ran over and started to help lift Chigurh

The 4 got Chigurh's body up and on the ropes

Chigurh tried to fight back, but couldn't break free as he falls to the ground

 **11** **TH** **ELIMINATED – ANTON CHIGURH, BY GOTEN, TRUNKS, SPIKE, ARAGORN AND LITTLE MAC (6:34)**

 **King: working together to eliminate chigurh!**

Gotenks was immediately attacked by Cash, knocking him into a corner

Darth Vader ran up and double clotheslined Spike and Aragorn

Neo kipped up and ran over to Little Mac and hit him with a spinning heel kick

The 10 second clock appeared on the screen

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

 **ENTRANT #20 – WEEVIL UNDERWOOD (YU-GI-OH)**

The crowd booed as a teenager, with his hair in a beatle's style and wearing thick yellow glasses and a green jacket with a beetle on the front entered

 **King: great, the raspy voiced cheater!**

 **Cole: is there any way he can cheat in this match?**

 **Jr: I don't think so, he can cheat at card games, but I don't think there is a way to cheat the royal rumble**

Weevil walked slowly down the ramp, looking very smug

Weevil entered the ring and just sat in a corner, watching the action

Spike Kicked Darth Vader away from him

Neo ran up to Aragorn and Spike and clotheslined Aragorn

Spike and Neo were in the corner, fighting

Spike super kicked Neo, knocking him down

Spike then jumped on top of the turnbuckle and came down with a corkscrew, hurting Neo

Darth Vader then sat up and chokeslammed Spike

On the other side of the ring Cash was stomping Gotenks

Little Mac ran up behind Cash and punched him in the back of the head, having no effect

Cash turned around and grabbed Little Mac by the throat and head butted him, knocking Little Mac down

Cash stood in victory over Little Mac as Gotenks ran up behind Cash and dropkicked him, knocking him over the top and to the floor

 **12** **TH** **ELIMINATED – JAMES EARL CASH, BY GOTEN AND TRUNKS, (4:37)**

Gotenks started doing a D-Generation-X style crotch chop to Cash as he departed the arena

The 10 second clock appeared on the titantron

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

BZZT

Who could come out next?

Will Goten and Trunks ever go back to normal?

Will Weevil find some way to cheat?

Find out next time!

Most Eliminations – Goten (5)

Longest Time – Goten and Trunks (18:00)

Shortest Time – Hercule Satan (0:18)

Still in Ring – Goten, Trunks, Spike Spiegel, Neo, Aragorn, Darth Vader, Little Mac, Weevil Underwood

Eliminated-jar jar binks, hercule satan, stan smith, psycho dad, dixie clemets, fat bastard, philip j. fry, homer simpson, donkey kong, charlie harper, anton chigurh, james earl cash


End file.
